Secretos y dos amores
by InoySasuke
Summary: Comienzan las vacaciones;Axel y Mark quieren confesarse a Nelly y Silvia con un poco de ayuda de Eric  ¿lo logran?¿tendran ventajas o inconvenientes?
1. Empieza el verano

**INAZUMA ELEVEN**

**E **ra un día tranquilo en el Instituto Raimon, los chicos (todos los jugadores hasta el torneo Frontera Nacional) estaban entrando en la preparatoria, todos ellos charlaban muy alegremente…

-Otro día más en el instituto Raimon-dijo seriamente Jude Sharp, el estratega del grupo

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

-Pero, capitán…-empezó a hablar Jack, un defensa

-¡Hola, chicos! Les saluda alegremente Silvia, una de las gerentes

-Silvia-responde asombrado Mark Evans portero del equipo

-¿A veis visto a Nelly?-pregunta la gerente

-A Nelly-dice haciendo eco extrañado Axel Blaze, delantero estrella y de fuego

-Pues no, Silvia, lo siento-dice Mark, con una sonrisa, que a Silvia dejo embobada

-Vale, pues nos vemos en clase-dijo despidiéndose-_*Donde estará Nelly* _-se preguntaba Silvia

Estaban ya, los chicos entrando en la clase y divisaron a Silvia y Nelly de pie hablando

-Resulta que al final la acabo encontrando-comento Nathan Swift

-Oye Silvia, ¿Cómo te va con Mark?-le cuestiona pícaramente Nelly

-¿Qué?-dice rojísima-por que me preguntas eso

-Porque…he notado que te gusta-dice la peli naranja acomodándose el pelo

-Por cierto, ¿y Celia?

* * *

><p>Las clases pasaban rápidamente y cuando iban a salir Mark se acercó al delantero de fuego (o sea Axel)<p>

-Oye Axel, sabes que hoy empiezan las vacaciones de verano y se lo he dicho esto también a Eric, es que si quieres venir hoy a la playa y me preguntaba si tu ibas a…

-Vale iré-dijo con una voz seria

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>HARLEY: PORQUE NOS DEJAS CON DUDA…<strong>

**YO: PORQUE SI, PELO DE GIRASOL**

**HARLEY: OLLE**

**AXEL: JAJA**

**HARLEY: ¬¬ **

**Y TU ¿DE QUE TE RIES?**

**NELLY: DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Coincidencia

**INAZUMA ELEVEN**

Silvia se había quedado a vivir una semana en la mansión de Nelly, era verano y tenían en mente ir ese día precisamente a la playa

El Sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, los chicos** (Mark, Axel y Eric) **estaban jugando al futbol en la playa y están en bañador por culpa de la calor **(si, si ya me los imagino XD)**

* * *

><p>Silvia estaba cogiendo toallas, cremas…<p>

La castaña estaba muy ilusionada por ir a la playa con su mejor amiga. Fueron andando y claro**, no tenían ni idea de que ellos estaban por allí cerca**

Se estaban sacando la ropa y Nelly llevaba puesto un bikini blanco y Silvia uno verde

* * *

><p>Cuando ellos hicieron un descanso, Mark miro para un lado y…<p>

-Eh, tios ¿no son esas Silvia y Nelly?-dijo el portero mientras que se le caía la baba por ver a Silvia en bikini, lo mismo le paso a Axel por ver así a Nelly

Eric resigno, sabía lo que le pasaban a sus amigos; estaban enamorados

-Chicos, tienen suerte-dijo Eric bromeando, pero casi que lo decía enserio

* * *

><p>-Que calor hace ¿no crees Silvia?-pregunto la peli naranja<p>

-Si, pero Nelly, no son eses Mark, Axel y Eric-le informo tímidamente **(porque seria) **la castaña

-Pues si-afirmo al verlos

Las dos amigas se acercaron y Silvia fue la primera en hablar:

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacéis?-les saludo alegremente

-Pues estábamos jugando al futbol-dijo Eric siempre sonriente

**Mark p.o.v**

_Flashback_

_-Cuando estés enamorado de una persona, no vas a pensar lo que dices, porque le vas a hablar siempre con el corazón _–le había dicho días a tras Eric

_Fin del Flashback_

**Axel p.o.v**

_Flashback_

_-__Hermanito, ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo?-le pregunto Julia curiosamente a su hermana_

_Axel se encogió de hombros, estaba pensando en Nelly, ¿pero sería posible que se hubiera enamorado de la chica más codiciada del instituto?_

_-__Hermano, ¿no estarás enamorado de alguien?-dijo la pequeña niña con acierto_

_-__Julia, puede ser que tengas razón-suspiro Axel mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hermanita_

_Fin del flashback_

**Nadie p.o.v**

Bueno Silvia, ¿te vienes a bañar?-le cuestiono Nelly a su mejor amiga, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

**Eric p.o.v**

_Debo hacer algo para juntarlos_

**Nadie p.o.v**

-Chicas, nosotros también vamos-dice aposta mientras les giñaba un ojo a ellos que están más rojos q un tomate

Nelly se sonrojo un poco al ver q Axel la miraba mucho **(por que será)**

**La tarde paso rápidamente…**

Todos se quedaban contemplando la puesta de sol

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>YO:DEJEN REVIEWS<strong>


	3. Tarde en la playa y una confesion

**INAZUMA ELEVEN**

Todos se quedaban contemplando la puesta de sol…

* * *

><p>Mientras que miraban el atardecer; Axel y Nelly estaban sentados en la misma toalla cogidos <strong>(sin darse cuenta)<strong> de las manos; ella sin saber porque abraza al rubio dulcemente y el "inocentemente" le corresponde

* * *

><p>Silvia y Mark estaban un poco alejados de los demás<p>

-Que bonito atardecer-comento Silvia apoyada en el hombro de Mark

-Silvia tengo que decirte algo importante-empezó a hablar el castaño

-Y yo también, Mark-cogio valor y admitió la castaña

-¡Te quiero!-dijeron los dos a la vez y lentamente Mark se acerca más a la Silvia, haciendo que se ponga nerviosa y sin ninguna razón la besa, la besa apasionadamente

Eric que estaba más cerca de ellos que los otros sonríen muy contento

_*Solo me queda juntar a Nelly y Axel, pero no sé como* _-piensa Eric

**Pasa el tiempo…**

-Bueno, deberíamos irnos –propuso Axel **(YO: AGUAFIESTAS)**

Se vistieron y cuando acabaron iban a ir cada uno a su casa, pero en ese instas ante aparece la limusina y el mayordomo de Nelly

-Señoritas, suban por favor-dice

Todos ponen una cara de "que pasa aquí"

-Es que se va a quedar una semana en mi casa-les aclara Nelly-Ei…pero, que os parece si hacemos una fiesta de pijamas y os quedáis todos en mi casa

-Que buena idea Nelly-exclamo Eric de golpe_-*Perfecto para llevar a cabo mi plan*_-pensó maliciosamente

Los chicos fueron a su casa tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a la mansión, excepto ellas que ya tenían el equipaje en la mansión y allí Nelly le dijo a Peter su mayordomo:

-Peter, prepara una gran cena y el salón de cine

-Como usted diga, señorita

-Ah… y prepare una habitación mas

-Como ordene

*Espero que no le importen que duerman los 3 en una misma habitación*

-Que planeas, Nelly, con eso del la cena y el salón de cine-le cuestiono su mejor amiga

Nelly se acerca al oído de Silvia y le empieza a susurrar varias cosas, mientras que esta sonreía

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>ERIC: ESTA TODO PERFECTO PARA EL PLAN<strong>

**MARK :(¿?)**

**¿QUE PLAN, ERIC?**

**ERIC: NADA NADA**


	4. Sentimientos

**INAZUMA ELEVEN**

Los chicos estaban arrastrando sus equipajes hasta la mansión de Nelly y claro, como todos buenos amigos Axel y Mark no paraban de discutir

-JA, seguro que no has besado a Silvia-le molestaba el peli crema

-Pues tu que no has ni abrazado a Nelly

-Y que diablos tiene que ver Nelly conmigo

-Pues, yo diría que tiene mucho que ver-se metió Eric en la conversación

-Eso, haber cuando admites, que te gusta-siguió o el portero

-Yo no dije que me gustara-protesto el rubio de nuevo

-Tienes razón, no te gusta, te encanta-le secundo Eric

-Bah, podemos cambiar de tema

-Deja que lo pensemos-hacían que dudaban Mark y Eric-no

Axel suspiro, lo habían pillado

Muy cerca de allí vieron el pedazo casón de Nelly, que al parecer las dos chicas se habían tomado la molestia de esperarlos

-Chisco, estamos aquiiiiiiii-les llamo la peli castaña a lo lejos

Lo curioso que tenía Nelly, a parte de aguantar una sombrilla entre las manos, es que tenía una sonrisa radiante como el Sol de verano; y ella muy pocas veces sonreía

_*Que sonrisa tan hermosa tiene* _-pensó el rubio

-Seguidme-pronuncio muy solemne

-Oye Nelly ¿y tu padre?-le pregunto como mucha curiosidad Mark

-Mark, mi padre esta de viaje

Cuanto mas el delantero de fuego se acercaba a la peli naranja mas se enrojecía, debía de admitirlo algo sentía por ella

* * *

><p><strong>AXEL: NO ES JUSTO,ESTOY ENAMORADO DE NELLY<strong>

**YO:PUES TE AGUANTAS**

**ANUNCIO:ANIMENSE A ESCRIBIR SUS HISTORIAS**

**NELLY:^^**

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	5. Celos y un sentimiento descubierto

**INAZUMA ELEVEN**

La chica les condujo a su inmensa habitación, al parecer era muy amplia y limpia, tenia tres camas alineadas, pero a la vez separadas, ellos con paso pesado dejaron los equipajes y se fueron a la vez a fueron a el comedor, donde estaba servida una cena para chuparse los dedos; a la velocidad del rayo se sentaron **(porque seria ;) )**

Se podría decir que en el ambiente se respira tensión, nadie pronuncio palabra, la verdad nadie se atrevía ha hacerlo; hasta que de repente Eric tuvo una feliz idea

-Nelly, ¿Qué te parecería, si pudiéramos ir mañana a la playa si hace buen tiempo?

-Claro, pero tenemos una piscina, hasta se pude estar por la noche-le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Axel, se pusiera celoso e inquieto a la vez

_*Seria bueno que pusiera celoso a Axel, para que se intente declarar, ja ja ja* _-pensaba perversamente el castaño (Eric)

Mark se dio cuenta de la expresión celoso-total del peli crema y menciono:

-Axel, puedo hablar contigo

-Claro

Se levantaron de la sila y se fueron de esa sala

-Axel…-empezó el portero-Estas celoso de Eric

-¿Yo celoso de Eric? Porque de vería estarlo

-Ji, ji, ji; estas celoso de como miro a Nelly ji, ji, ji-se seguía riendo-tranquilo sabes que es el novio de Sue

-No me gusta Nelly, ya te lo dije-sitio convenciendo con una expresión seria y a la vez algo nerviosa

-Axel, deja de ocultarlo, medio mundo se dio cuenta de que gustas de ella

-Um…

-Si quieres conquistarla deberías de hablar con ella

-¡Bueno haber, si me gusta, pero ella no siente lo mismo, esta enamorado de otro!-admitió todo rojito

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_-Nelly, sé que es de mala educación preguntártelo, pero ¿te gusta alguien?-pregunto algo cortado el delantero de fuego_

_-Si, si me gusta alguien_

_Axel, en ese momento no pudo sentir más que celos ni decepción _

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p>-Si, no hablas con ella nunca lo sabrás, y ahora a ACABAR LA CENA<p>

Al rubio le cae una gotita tipo anime

Y regresan al comedor

**CONTINUARA...**

**YO: AXEL ERES UN TONTO**

**AXEL: T_T**

**JUDE: EH "TU EFECTO PEINADO AXEL" SE ESTA DESACIENDO**

**AXEL: PORQUE TODO LO MALO ME PASA A MI T_T**

**SCOTTY: JI, JI, JI AXEL TU PEINADO Y NO FUE MI CULPA**

**MARK: PODEIS DEJARLO NO VES QUE ESTA DEPRIMIDO POR UNA RELACCION AMOROSA**

**HARLEY: UU QUE MONO #_#, NUESTRO DELANTERO DE FUEGO SE ENAMORO (Se burlaba de él, tocándole y acariciándole el pelo)**


	6. Terror y una noche agitada

**YO: DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA DEL CAP., ESTUVE MUY LIADA CON OTRO FIC**

**Y A LEER…**

* * *

><p>-Chicos, ¿de que hablabais?-les pregunto Eric nada mas verlos entrar<p>

-Nada, cosas personales-respondió el Blaze mientras ponía una sonrisa apagada

Hubo un incomodo y largo silencio para todos, bueno, en realidad se respiraba tensión en el ambiente

-Bien… he pensado que os gustaría ver una película así que…-Nelly no pudo acabar de hablar porque Mark estaba dando saltitos por todos lados que lo contento que estaba

-Bueno vamos

La película que fueron a ver era de terror y se sentaron en este orden:

Eric-Silvia-Mark-Nelly-Axel

Eric, no le prestaba mucha atención a la película porque estaba absorto en sus pensamientos

Silvia; cuando llegaban a las imágenes de terror agarraba fuertemente a su novio

Axel tenia su brazo detrás de la espalda de la Raimon; cuando había escenas de miedo, la peli naranja escondía su rostro en el abdomen del chico, mientras el afectuosamente le acariciaba el pelo

Se podría decir que en el cine había escenitas de amor

Luego, decidieron ir a dormir porque ya eran las 11.37, pero…

-Buenas noches Nelly-fue Eric el primero en hablar mientras le daba a la chica un beso en la mejilla mientras enrojecía levemente

Por la reacción de su amigo, Axel, por dentro se llenaba de celos e ira; se fueron todos a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir

* * *

><p>Las dos chicas se ducharon, cambiaron de ropa y se metieron a su cama a dormir<p>

* * *

><p>Eric se había metido a bañar y los otros estaban esperando para bañarse y mientras hablaban…<p>

-Axel, no lo niegues, este celoso de Eric-empezó a molestar el portero del equipo

-¿Yo? ¿De ese? Ja-hizo una pausa-Y además-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-Porque Nelly le hace mas caso a el que a ti, porque la trata mejor que tu…-no pudo continuar porque…

En eso, el castaño que ocupaba el baño salió,… pero Axel fue más rápido que su compañero

-Lo siento, Mark, te toca esperar

Luego, al acabar se metieron todos en sus respectivas camas y se durmieron

Pero, ni Axel, ni Nelly no se dieron dormido y salieron al salón, pero no se dieron cuenta de que…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>JUDE: OHH!... -.- YO QUERIA SABER COMO ACABABA…<strong>

**YO: PERDONA QUE TE DIGA, PERO, QUEDAN UNOS CUANTOS CAP. POR ESCRIBIR**

**TODOS (INCLUIDO JUDE) -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS<strong>

**AliceyShun**


	7. Tentaciones

**YO: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR:**

**akariharukaze12****: El cap. esta para, ti espero que te guste y si pudieras me encantaría que me ayudaras con un capitulo si pudieras ^^ Gracias amiga**

**tamara. sáez****: Gracias por comentar y que sepas que me das bastantes ánimos, porque muy poca gente comenta en estos y fic y esta capitulo tambien es para ti ^^**

**Alicelove001: Madre mía, estas a todo, a los fic de Bakugan, Inazuma, bueno gracias por comentar, de verdad me alegra bastante saber que hay gente que les gusta mis historias, pero bueno…^^Este capítulo tambien es para ti, disfrútalo ****J**

**Maaria Smith: Gracias por el review, y por seguir el fic. Este capitulo es para ti ;)**

**ALBOTA RULES: Gracias por agregar esta historia a favoritas, de verdad me haces sentir alguien con ideas fijas. Este capitulo es para ti tambien**

**yuky96****: Me ha gustado de que tengas esta historia en favorita, gracias. Capitulo (este) es para ti **

**Y LOS DEMAS NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR Y SEGUIR LEYENDO ^^**

**A LEER…**

* * *

><p><em>Pero, ni Axel, ni Nelly no se dieron dormido y salieron al salón, pero no se dieron cuenta de que…<em>

Habían coincidido en el mismo sofá y…

-¿Nelly, que haces aquí?-le pregunto cuando se sorprendió al verla de repente a la 1 de la mañana

-Eso mismo podía preguntar yo…-sonrió con cierto temor

-El caso esque…-se rasca la cabeza preocupada-el caso esque… no me doy dormido

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco me doy dormido

-Ven, siéntate-le indico el peli rubio

Ella le hizo caso a las indicaciones y de inmediato se empezó a sentir un poco mareada

-¿Nelly, te encuentras bien?

-Si

-…-

Aun no en el sofá, con el mareo tropezó con la pata del sofá y callo sobre el chico. Los dos se veían en un situación un poco comprometedora, ya el delantero esta sentado en el amplio sofá y ella esta sobre el a milímetros de besarse

Axel, no pudo resistir la tentación y se acercó lentamente al rostro de Nelly y los dos juntaron los labios, el beso continuaba y Nelly puso sus manos en los hombros del Blaze, y este el acaricio la cara mientras que ella se separo bruscamente y el chico empezó a disculparse:

-Yo, Nelly, no siento, no debí…-

Nelly le pone el dedo índice el los labios del rubio y le dice:

-Calla, anda- y enseguida le da otro dulce beso en los labios, mientras que el futbolista se queda un poco extrañado y le acaricia la cabeza dulcemente

-¿No les diremos nada a los demás?-le pregunto algo preocupado

Las horas fueron pasando y ellos seguían el sola alas 3 los empezaron a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, a la mañana siguiente Axel fue el primero en despertar y vio a la chica abrasándolo a el a su lado se fue separando de ella y le deposito un beso en la mejilla y entro a la habitación que compartía con sus 2 amigo y no los vio muy contentos

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas y donde pasaste la noche?-le pregunto de repente Eric sin darle tiempo a respirar

-En el sofá y con Nelly

-¿QUE HICISTE, QUE?-se exaltaron los dos mientras el otro si se inmutaban

-No hice nada de eso, estaba en el sofá por no poder dormir con vuestros ronquidos, y entonces vino ella…-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Oye o tienes un plan maestro para dominar el mundo o estas enamorado , y me inclino mas por la segunda opcion-

-Que te hace pensar que estoy enamorado-

-No se –añadió con sarcasmo-siempre andas sonriendo a todo el mundo, no dejas de mirar a Nelly, le hablas como un tonto...

-Bueno, a vosotros no os lo puedo negar-el peli rubio hizo una pausa- me gusta y mucho

-Tranqui, no es a nosotros a quien nos lo tienes que decir-le corto Eric con una sonrisa-es a ella

* * *

><p>-Nelly, solo por curiosidad ¿donde pasaste la noche?<p>

-En el sofá –dijo con una gran sonrisa, y luego añadió –con Axel

-¿QUE?

-Silvia, no sea así, no hicimos nada-digo rojísima de la vergüenza

-Oye, he pensado que podríamos ir de compras-le propuso a su compañera

-SII

En ese momento pasa Mark…

-¿Chicas que estáis festejando?

-Que vamos de compras al centro comercial

-NOOO-grito el chico

-Y claro que ustedes tres nos van a acompañar por 3 razones:

1. A dos chicas tan lindas, nos pueden asaltar en cualquier momento

2. Necesitaremos a alguien que nos proteja

3. Tendrán que cargar con las bolsas

-NOOO-respondieron los tres chicos

* * *

><p><em>(YA POR LA TARDE)<em>

* * *

><p>Mark estaba al borde de la muerte, Eric se había escaqueado para hacer una llamadita a su Sue, y Axel, Axel…<p>

Axel estaba de la mano con Nelly quien sonreía radiantemente

_*Que sonrisa mas linda tiene*_ -pensaba el oji marrón

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Nelly estaba en el probador cambiándose de ropa…_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>YO: BIEN, POR FIN PUDE PONER ALGO DE AXEL Y NELLY<strong>

**AXEL: ^^**

**TODOS: DEJEN REVIEWS (Poniendo cara de perrito)**

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS…<strong>

**AliceyShun**


	8. Un beso

**YO: PERDON, PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO Y NO PUBLICAR CAPITULO, ES QUE TENIA 5 FICS PENDIENTES Y…**

**DE VERDAD LO SIENTO POR ABANDORAR ESTE FIC DURANTE MESES Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS**

**Y A LEER: D **

…

**Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Nelly estaba en el probador cambiándose de ropa…_

* * *

><p>-Nelly, ¿te estas cambiando aquí?-pregunto un Axel desde fuera<p>

-Emm si

-Pues te has dejado esto fuera-le dice y entra al probador donde la chica estaba cambiándose de ropa y aparentemente esta roja

-¿Se puede saber porque te metes en mi cambiador?-exclamo furiosa

* * *

><p>-Oye Mark, tú crees que a Axel le gusta de verdad Nelly-pregunto Silvia<p>

-Si estoy convencido de que si-dijo con seguridad –pero cambiando de tema, tengo hambre, vamos a comprar unos helados

-Vale vamos

* * *

><p>Conversación telefónica entre Eric y (¿?)<p>

* * *

><p>-Hola Eric, cariño<p>

-Hola, Sue-respondio con un respingo

* * *

><p>-Yoo, Nelly disculpa, pero es que hay algo que tengo que decirte desde ayer, y no puedo esperar-decía a la vez que la tomaba de las manos…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_-Hola Julia, ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto la Raimon a la pequeña_

_-Bien, Nelly, gracias por venir a verme-le comento con una sonrisa_

_-¿Te gusta mi hermano?-pregunto de improviso_

_-Bueno, yo Ehh…-_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

><p>-Yo, Nelly, te quiero-dijo Axel a la vez que colocaba sus brazos en la delicada cintura de su amiga y la besaba apasionadamente. Ella hundió sus brazos en el cuello del delantero y le susurro al oído:<p>

-Yo también

* * *

><p><em>Dos años mas tarde…<em>

Aparentemente iban a estar solos durante 3 meses en la mansión de ella, así que era un buen momento para dar el paso, y llevaban junto con dos añ pensó que era un buen momento para dar el gran paso, pero notaba que ella estaba inquieta

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO LA CONTI, PERO TENGO MUCHO FICS PENDIENTES, PORVAFOR DEJEN REVIEWS Y SI PUEDEN ESTOY ENCANTADA CON LAS IDEAS QUE ME DAN PARA LA TRAMA<strong>

**REVIEWS ¿PLEASE?**

**AliceyShun**


End file.
